Gone Too Far
by melynda sue
Summary: This is my sequel to Cynthia Leitich Smith's Tantalize. What happened after Bradley left and Quincie started searching for a new head chef for Sanguini's? What ever happened between Quincie and Kieren?
1. Messages

**I do not own Tantalize or the characters. I am merely doing what fans do: entertain other fans. :  
**

**I won't write any more if I don't get reviews!! R&R!!!**

* * *

******  
**

"Hello, I am Gregory Drake. I am calling to inquire about your Chef position. Is it still open? I will be in town next week and I was calling to see if stopping by was worth my time. If you could, please call my cell 363-059-8427. Thank you!"

Message after message. I was hardly there mentally. I just wanted to see Kieren again. I hadn't seen him since our little accident. I couldn't exactly blame him though. Where could we go? That would be a headline: Hybrid and Vampire: Love or Bloodlust?

"Quincie? Hey, I know this is your business line, but your house is still disconnected. This is really awkward for me right now, so come over tonight around seven okay? I have to talk to you. Please, don't feed at least not in the area, not for a while."

Kieren had called me. I was ecstatic. I thought about calling Mr. Drake and telling him off for being so formal. What an ass. I didn't want someone like that cooking in my restaurant. Maybe I did, but only because I needed a chef. Soon. People were getting upset that I closed for a week, but what was I supposed to do? My chef left. Granted, I made him leave, but that wasn't the point.

"Hello, Mr. Gregory Drake? This is Quincie Morris. You called yesterday about the position at Sanguini's?"

"Yes. Hello Ms. Morris. You sound a bit young to be running a restaurant by yourself. May I ask you your age?"

"I am a bit young. I'm eighteen. That doesn't matter though. This restaurant is mine, and I am just calling to ask you to fax over your resume if you are still interested in applying."

"I will do so immediately. Tell me, how did an eighteen year old girl end up in charge of such a highly recommended restaurant? And one of such a fine quality. Not only is Sanguini's raved upon because of the wonderful food, but you have chosen a wonderfully rare theme. How did this idea come to you?"

"Sir, that information is irrelevant for this conversation and if you are hired, you will understand all that you need to. My fax number is 363-054-8322. Would you like me to repeat that?"

"No, thank you. My resume should be arriving momentarily. Thank you for your consideration. I will stop by on Tuesday around two pm. You have a wonderful weekend." Click. He hung up on me. God, what kind of fly landed in his chardonnay? I don't want an arrogant ass working for me. But i so desperately needed a chef and all my other options were still beginners. I had to give him a chance. At least he was a polite asshole.

I waited for seven o'clock to roll around. It wouldn't come fast enough, though. I wanted to see Kieren so badly but I couldn't go early. I didn't know how Miz Morales would react. Did she even know what I was? Would that change how she thought of me? Would she label me as an evil bloodsucker, just like she labeled every other vampire, or would she let her prior feelings for me remain her judgment until I messed that up?

Six-fifty-eight. I was standing on the edge of his yard, looking at his front door, waiting the extra two minutes. I didn't want to seem too eager to see him, even though I was. But I didn't want to miss one minute with him. I knocked on the front door the second my watch said 7:00. This was it: the crowning moment. This was the moment that would decide how Kieren and I would define our relationship.

Miz Morales opened the door and smiled warmly at me. "Hello, dear. Do, come in. Kieren is waiting for you in the dining room. I will be upstairs with Meghan if you need me. Roberto is in a meeting and should be home in a few hours. You kids be good now."

She headed up the stairs and I turned to walk in the dining room. Kieren was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. He stared at me intently, as though waiting for me to run at him and attack.

The silence was deadly. I had to say something. "I've missed you."

* * *

**I know it's short... I'll write more when I get reviews!! Please R&R!!! **


	2. Surprise

**Still don't own Tantalize... R&R Please!!**

* * *

Ten minutes into the conversation, I noticed a sharpened peg lying under the side table, just to Kieren's right. I thought this was odd, but put it out of my mind; there was no way Kieren could kill me, or that he would kill me. I couldn't let myself believe it. Yet the little stick was so antagonizing, just sitting there waiting to be used for something, anything.

"-and so I was thinking that maybe, we could-"

"Kieren? What is that there for?" I pointed to the peg and he didn't even look at it. He looked ashamed of himself, and turned to face the fireplace as though something intrigued him within.

"Kieren…" I started to get anxious and slowly stood up. "You weren't planning on killing me, were you? I swear I've never meant to kill anyone. I try, I do. But I really can't help myself. It's who I am… well, now it is…"

"No, Quincie. You don't have to kill people. It's not like you think it is. That was there only as a precaution. I didn't want your thirst to get the best of you. I hate to seem so shallow and mistrusting, but I can't say it's easy for me to sit here with you like this."

"What? I don't have to kill people?" I was getting excited that there may have been another option. But I didn't see my choices and started getting irritated. "I'm a vampire, Kieren." He flinched at the word. "I really have no choice. It's blood. That's my only option. I can't help it. I try, I do. I've caught a few men in the act of burglary, I figured that might justify that I had to kill them. But I still hate doing it. It's not my choice, really. Believe me." I dropped my voice to barely a whisper as I continued, "I'd much rather be a hybrid like you."

"Quincie, you don't mean that." He seemed so sure of himself. As if there was no possibility that I could love him and want to be with him forever.

I was frustrated that he didn't believe me or even trust me. I wasn't going to kill him. I'd already proved that back at Sanguini's last week, right? I loved him with every part of my being, vampire or not.

"What makes you think that, Kieren? You think there is no way I could possibly love you? Vampires have feelings too!" My eyes filled with tears and as I stood up, I could feel myself starting to disappear. I wanted to go home. But if I let that desire control me too strongly, I would be home before I could object. I thought hard about staying with Kieren and I was solid again.

Kieren looked frightened but his shame wouldn't seem to leave his face, even for a second.

"Quincie, I… I love you." He stood now, across the coffee table from me and this time, he looked straight into my eyes.

"I… Kieren… you know I… l-love you, too." The tears in my eyes spilled over the edges and I was in Kieren's arms before I could blink twice.

He was warm. I just stayed with him as long as he would allow. I buried my face in his shoulder and squeezed him closer to me.

"I'll miss you," he whispered into my hair. What? Was I missing something? I didn't understand what he was saying and I thought I may have imagined it. But he kissed my head and said, "I really will."

I pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes incredulously. "What are you talking about? I'm right here. I'll be right here as long as you'll have me."

"I still need to go, Quincie. I can't stay. You know that. I can't be here. I need to be with a pack. I know just about all there is to know. I'm ready. I can't stay here any longer."

"What?!"

I was getting dizzy and the more I tried to deny the truth, the more of an idiot I realized I was. He needed to go. I couldn't deny him his future. He needed the pack. He was ready, as ready as he could eve be. I still didn't want him to go, though. I needed him here, with me. He just told me he loved me. How could he mean that and still want to go? I tried to argue with myself why he was going.

He did love me. He just needed his pack. He needed a family. A family I couldn't give him, or be any part of.

But, maybe he didn't love me. Maybe he said that because he knew that's what I wanted to hear. Maybe he told me what I wanted most in hopes that I would let him go easier. He knew it would be hard for me, when the day finally came. But did either of us realize it would come to this?

He seemed to see all these questions in my eyes and answered them slowly, but reassuringly.

"I really do love you, Quincie. You don't have to understand, but you do have to believe me. I couldn't just leave without telling you. I have to go, though. This is my future. If I had as long as you do, I'd stay with you and not leave for a million years. But I don't have that unlimited time. I wanted to see you tonight so that I did have a limited time with you. If I gave myself any longer to say goodbye, I wouldn't go. But I need this. I need a pack. You have to understand that, Quincie."

I could hear the pain in his voice. I nodded slightly and sat down. He sat next to me and held my hands, watching me intently.

"I know. I understand. I just… I finally have you, where I've wanted you for so long, and I have to let you go. It's just…" I was lost in his eyes. I couldn't even remember what I was going to say. I sat there and watched his eyes play a movie of emotions from happiness, to fear, to concern.

I leaned in quickly and pecked him on the lips. As I pulled away, I felt his hand on the back of my neck pulling me back. It was a strong yet very passionate kiss. I felt so much better than I could ever remember. I had Kieren. Finally, he was mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his. My lips parted ever so slightly, but it was enough for Kieren to realize what was coming next.

He pulled his lips from me and leaned his forehead to mine, trying to keep his breath steady. His gaze locked with mine and he whispered, "Just a precaution," and pecked my lips once again.

We stood up and he walked to the door. I thought he was kicking me out and I stayed put. I wasn't ready to leave.

"Come on, let's walk." He reached his hand out to mine and I grabbed it eagerly. We walked around town, taking the long way to my house.

We didn't talk much but when it got quiet for a few minutes, Kieren would squeeze my hand to let me know he was still with me.

As we turned down my road, we saw a black Sudan parked oddly, blocking someone's driveway. It looked like the people who owned the Sudan were visiting the people who owned the house. Yet the oddity of it just sitting there seemed particularly significant to me. Kieren gave me a wary look and I realized we had the same feeling.

As we turned to walk the path to my front door, I saw someone's shape lurking on the porch. I stopped, gripping Kieren's hand hard. He looked up and saw the intruder. He started to step in front of me and stopped. It seemed that he was going to protect me but realized that if anyone did, he would need the protection.

The man on the porch noticed we stopped and stepped out of the porch shadows and into the floodlight on the garage.

"Hello, Miss Morris. Who might your friend be?" He saw the confused look on both of our faces and tried to compose his face into a kind of saddened look; it didn't work.

He looked sinister and vile; as though he were there to wreak havoc upon us all. I faintly remembered his voice from somewhere, but I hadn't seen his face anywhere, so I thought I'd been kidding myself.

"I am Gregory Drake, vampire chef."


	3. Defenses

**Sorry I haven't written anything in so long. My only excuse in the inevitable and inexcusable: busy schedule.**

**I still have no ownership of this story; it's all Cynthia's.**

**R&R, thanks so much!**

* * *

I walked along to river in a "woe is me" sort of attitude

We talked in the kitchen, Kieren and I stood by the counter while Gregory sat at the bar. I didn't want to talk to him at my house, but it was late. Or, early. It was around 6 am.

I didn't like the guy. I let Kieren know without actually saying anything. I couldn't tell if Gregory was a vampire or not, but it wasn't always easy. Not like we had some kind of outstanding quality that you just couldn't miss. But I sensed something was up about him. He wasn't all human. Or at least, he came off as a very deceitful one.

"So I was hoping I could start soon and we could reopen the restaurant soon. I'm sure with all the reviews you got people are pretty upset you've been closed down for so long. You've got to get your profits back up, don't you?"

It worried me how eager he wanted to reopen MY restaurant. "Well, Mr. Drake, actually, you're my employee now, so I'll be calling you Gregory, I hope you don't mind. Anyhow, I was hoping to open again early next month. This way we can adjust our menu to your cooking style and abilities."

"Well, ma'am," I heard a hint of disgust when he said that, "I'm sure you won't need to do much adjusting to the menu, I've practiced your dishes to the best of my ability and I'm sure I'm not far from the originals."

"I'm not sure I want our menus to stay the same anyway. But thank you for your kindness. Now please, I'd like to get started around four this afternoon. I need to get to bed."

"Alright. I'll be going. I'll meet you at Sanguini's then. Have a good evening, young lady. And you too, Mr. … I'm sorry, I forgot your name."

"Kieren. Have a good night." Kieren was very curt with him and opened the door quickly to usher him out.

He walked out and towards the black Sudan and drove into the sunrise. I thought that was quite epic of him. From the way his car was facing, I thought he would have driven west to go home. Not that it mattered, I needed sleep and soon.

"I'm going to head home, too. I'll stop by sometimes. Don't worry. I love you, so much. But you know I have to do this. I won't ever forget you or anything I feel for you."

"Thanks, Kieren, but I don't think this is the best time for a mushy good-bye. I'm extremely tired and I just need sleep. I love you, too. You've known that and nothing you decide for your future will change that. Just don't lose all contact with me. You know where I live. And work. And pretty much everything else about me. So you have no excuses."

He hugged me tightly and I was tempted to bite his shoulder, just to have one more taste. But I knew that would end things between us on a bad note. I squeezed him one last time and pulled away.

I slept long and hard, as odd as it sounds. I'm still young, I still need sleep. I'll get over that soon, I assume. I hope. Bradley never really explained anything to me and as common as my type really is, no one ever talks to vampires about who we are and how things work.

I woke in a groggy and difficult mood, though. That's the negative in the situation. I showered and warmed up some blood I'd kept in the freezer. I couldn't go into town as thirsty as I was. Come to think of it, I shouldn't be around people as thirst as I was.

But that didn't stop me. I went into town and picked up some more cloth napkins and a few starter ingredients for Gregory to start using this afternoon. I hoped he didn't need much help, I wasn't in the mood to teach much today.

As I approached the back kitchen door at Sanguini's, I heard someone inside. How did someone get the key? There was only one and it was in my hand.

My first thought was, "Oh great, another intruder for me to kill." And my second thought was, "Who the hell could it possibly be?"

I reached in the door looking through the back window to be sure I wasn't seen. I grabbed the handgun and got ready to fire. I opened the door with the gun behind my back; I didn't want to start any unnecessary shoot downs.

I saw a man with thick, curly black hair and I thought I recognized him. "What the hell are you doing here?" I slipped the gun back under the shelf before he turned around to see it.

"Well good morning, Miss Morris. How are you?" Gregory turned around and looked keenly at me. He seemed to be moving in front of whatever was on the counter, as if to hide his work.

"I'll ask the questions right now. And you damn well better answer every one of them. What the hell do you think you're doing here? How did you get in? And what are you making?"

"Well, I thought I'd start a bit early in my training. I'm working on a new entrée."

I stepped to the left to see what was behind him and he moved with me to continue to hide it. I decided he would find out eventually so there wasn't any more need to hide my life and I was on the other side of the counter before he blinked.

"What the…?" His eyes widened and he crouched in a kind of defense mode.

Uh-oh. I knew that defense stance. This wasn't going to be good at all…


End file.
